


Right in Front of My Salad?

by MistressPandora, TFWBT



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Crack, Edging, Exhibitionism, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 06:25:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13048350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressPandora/pseuds/MistressPandora, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFWBT/pseuds/TFWBT
Summary: When Castiel is really aroused, he flaps his wings. Unfortunately for Sam, it sometimes results in flight.





	Right in Front of My Salad?

Dean found Cas in the bunker's library perusing a shelf dedicated to pagan deities. His lover was bent at the waist to replace a book on a lower shelf. Dean took a moment to appreciate the sight from behind, imagining the four layers of clothes between him and his goal were absent. He crossed the distance between them and with his hands on Cas’s hips, pulled until their bodies pressed together. “Whatcha working on, blue eyes?”

Cas straightened as he leaned back into Dean's body, a warm rustle of clothes. “The case involving Eris.”

Dean wrapped his arms around Cas’s middle and kissed the bend of his neck light, teasing brushes of his lips. “I know that. Do you think it can wait?”

“Of course.” He turned in Dean's arm to catch his mouth in a light kiss. “Sam will be back from the grocery store soon. Let's go to our room.” There was a subtle shift of air pressure that Dean had come to understand meant Cas was becoming aroused too, and the angel grabbed his hand and pulled him towards their room. Dean let Cas tug him along, a triumphant smirk making its way across his face. Cas's grip was firm and insistent and business as usual and Dean couldn't resist the urge to give him a playful little swat on the ass as they rounded a corner.

As soon as they entered the room and Dean had shut the door behind them, Cas spun around to face him and pushed Dean's shoulders against the wood. He dropped to his knees, his well-practiced fingers working on Dean's belt and pants, quickly freeing his half-hard cock. Cas sucked it into his mouth, Dean’s erection growing against his warm tongue. It wasn't exactly what Dean had in mind but he was sure down with Cas's plan. His head fell back against the door behind him and he let out a moan as Cas took him to the root. He found Cas's hair with his right hand and buried his fingers in the dark locks.

Cas sucked Dean with a hungry finesse and practiced ease as he yanked off Dean's belt and pushed down his pants without taking his mouth off Dean's cock.

“Fuck, Cas,” Dean breathed. Bracing a hand against the wall for balance, he worked his pants off over his bare feet and kicked them away. He let go of Cas's hair long enough to yank his shirt over his head and toss it somewhere into the shadows of the dimly lit room. Cas's mouth was hot on his dick and he did that _thing_ with his tongue that Dean could never quite work out in his head but drove him wild. He sunk both of his hands into Cas's hair, desperate to feel as much of him as he could.

When Cas hummed around his cock he almost came undone. Dean's pleasure rolled out of him in the form of silent prayers he knew Cas could sense.

Cas wrapped his hands around Dean's thighs to hold himself steady as he bobbed his head, pulling Dean's cock almost completely out of his mouth before diving back in again, burying his nose in Dean's curls with each inward thrust. Dean’s hips twitched, wanting to thrust deeper into Cas's mouth but under his strong grip he was at his lover's mercy as his breath came more labored and his skin started to tingle. “Mmm just like that.” He looked down to watch Cas, sucking his lower lip between his teeth.

The angel kept bobbing just the way Dean loved as he dropped one hand down to fumble open his clothes and free his trapped cock. Sucking Dean's cock always got him hard. Dean's fingers tightened in Cas's hair as the pressure built, seeking release. “Oh God. Faster, Cas. I'm getting close.”

Cas obeyed, sucking him harder, moving his head faster, letting Dean fuck his mouth as hard as he wanted. Dean thrust into Cas's mouth, hitting the back of his throat, a perk of getting a blowjob from someone who didn't need to breathe. He let out a growl low in his throat as he chased his orgasm. The pressure built and built, a delicious bow string being pulled taut until it was released all at once and he came hard, pleasure flooding his entire body. “Fuck, Cas,” he said. Cas pressed his face into Dean's abdomen, letting Dean spill deep down his throat. He carefully released Dean's cock, giving the oversensitive head a tiny lick before he stood and hurried to undress.

Dean shuddered and sucked in a harsh breath, his chest heaving. He warred with himself as he watched Cas slip out of his trench coat and loosen his tie. On the one hand he wanted Cas naked like ten minutes ago, but on the other he really wanted to unwrap him slowly like a gift. As Cas shed his jacket, Dean closed the distance between them, grabbed the loosened tie, and yanked him in for a rough kiss, chasing the taste of himself with his tongue. He inhaled deeply the smell of Cas, like lightning on a summer day. When they at last pulled apart they let their foreheads come together. “I wanna take care of you,” Dean said.

“You do,” said Cas as he ran his hands down Dean's arms, looking into his eyes with equal parts adoration and lust.

Dean pulled the tie over Cas's head and deft fingers worked the top button of his dress shirt open. “Yeah. In fact…” he opened the next button. “You know that thing you do with your grace where you don't come for a really long time?” Another button. “Think you can do that for me?”

“You'd like me to repress the physiological response of my body?” he asked. They hadn't done it in a while, in part because Dean pulled a muscle last time. Cas could make it last for hours—probably days if he wanted to.

Dean closed his eyes in mock rapture. “I love it when you talk dirty.” When he opened his eyes again they shone with mirth. “Yes, if you don’t mind. I won’t hurt myself this time. I promise.”

Cas closed his eyes and the air around him crackled just a little as he accessed the power of his grace. He opened his eyes again and asked, “Would you like to clim—come together?” He could always tell when Dean was close. “Or at your command?” Dean couldn't decide which option he liked better.

The last button came undone with a nearly inaudible pop. Dean smirked at the want in Cas's eyes. “I like the sound of ‘at my command.’” He caught Cas’s lips in another kiss, sucking the bottom one into his mouth. His fingernails raked down his arms as he pushed the dress shirt back and off. With a tug Cas’s t-shirt came untucked from his pants and then it was over his head.

Cas shoved his pants and boxers off his hips, and stepped out of the puddled mess of clothes on the floor. He stripped off his socks and then grabbed Dean around the waist and yanked him in tight for a hungry kiss, his cock hard between their bodies. He slid his hands around to squeeze Dean's pert ass. “Do you want me to fuck you?”

“Hell yeah I do.” Dean’s hands roamed Cas’s body, chest, back, ass, thighs, anything he could reach. “But not yet.” Another hot kiss. “I’m gonna take you apart first.” He reached between them and took Cas’s cock in hand, squeezing just a little and drawing a moan from his throat “Piece by gorgeous piece.” With both hands on his chest, Dean pushed Cas toward their bed, the angel allowing himself to be moved. When they reached the bed, Dean propped one knee on the mattress, wrapped his arms around Cas and laid him gently back on the bed like some precious, fragile thing rather than the nigh-indestructible Angel of the Lord that he was. Dean draped himself over his lover’s body, kissing first his lips, then his neck, chest, stomach. His lips grazed the head of Cas’s hard cock before he took the whole thing into his mouth as far as he could.

“Dean!” Cas fisted the sheets in his hands, his breath coming more ragged. His face was drawn up in concentration, unfocused eyes on the ceiling. Sucking Cas’s cock always gave Dean a thrill, the intimate act something they shared only with each other. Dean bobbed his head up and down, up and down, wrapping one hand around the base of Cas’s cock to cover what he couldn’t with his mouth. His smooth skin tasted bittersweet and just a little salty and Dean loved it, couldn’t get enough. He ran his tongue in sweeping circles on the underside of Cas’s cock and gave a delighted moan around it. The air around them crackled with static electricity. Dean had asked Cas about that once before and he’d replied that Dean was feeling the power of the angel’s grace pulsing with his pleasure. _Awesome_. Dean couldn't wait to make that grace fill the room.

Dean kneaded at the flesh of Cas’s thigh with his strong fingers, moving his head up and down, humming at intervals. He could feel a kind of shivering in Cas that he knew meant the angel wanted to spread his wings. He pulled off of Cas’s cock with a slurping sound and kissed his way back up to his lips. “Stand up and let me see your wings,” he said and got out of the way, kneeling on the memory foam.

Cas scrambled off the bed, his heavy cock bobbing as he stepped out away from the bed and turned to face Dean. He took a deep breath and rolled his shoulders back and the lights flickered, revealing the black shadows of Cas’s wings spread wide on either side of him. Dean stared at the sight of Cas in all his naked majesty, wings wide, cock twitching. The air crackled, a sensation he felt on the hairs of his arms. This was what he wanted—the angel, not just the vessel. He laid on the bed, his head hanging slightly off and hooked a finger at Cas, beckoning him closer, and opened his mouth.

Cas stepped forward and slid his cock down Dean's throat. He thrust his hips slowly at first, letting Dean get into the rhythm. Dean stroked his thigh, letting him know he was ready for more, and Cas pistoned his hips, really fucking Dean's mouth as his wings beat. Dean took everything Cas gave him, relished the feeling of his lover so far down his throat. He loved the sound of Cas's wings, a rushing of air and electricity that consumed him. He focused on breathing in rhythm with Cas's thrusts to keep from gagging. With another crackling surge Dean felt Cas's wings beat faster and harder and he hummed in encouragement. He wrapped his arms around the angel’s thighs, massaging the flesh under his hands.

Cas fell forward, catching himself on the bed. His wings flapped desperately, frantically, and one second they were both in the bedroom, and the next Dean was sprawled out on the war room table, his head over the edge. The sudden change from warm, plush memory foam to the hard surface of the map table startled Dean so much he nearly choked on Cas's cock. His first thought was _Thank God Sam's not home_. His second was _Fuck, this is hot!_

His wings and hips jerking hard, Cas panted, “Dean!”

The door to the bunker swung open with a heavy groan of its hinges. Sam had returned from the store. Cas managed to pull himself together enough to return them to the bedroom. He pulled out of Dean's throat and flipped him over to his stomach, then climbed back on the bed to get into position between Dean's legs. There was a cool, tingly feeling on his asshole, like Cas had stuck a candy cane in his ass. Then Cas pushed his legs apart and dove in, his hands spreading Dean's cheeks as his tongue worked his hole.

His head reeling, Dean groaned happily at the gentle intrusion, pillowing his head on folded arms. He raised his hips off the mattress to give Cas easier access, his cock growing hard and heavy again.

One moment Cas was rimming him, the next he was gone and Dean watched his angel reach into the nightstand to grab a bottle of lube, then he was back again, one hand holding Dean's cheeks spread open as he licked him artlessly.

Dean heard the click of the lube container and the wet sound of Cas readying himself, the noises whispers under the electrical crackle of Cas's wings behind and above him. His chest heaved as he gasped and moaned from the pleasure of it all, Cas's tongue warm and slick on his rim and oh so wonderful. Cas shifted behind him, grabbing Dean's hips and pulling him up. “Tell me if you need to be healed.” His cock pressed inside slowly, Dean’s tight rim stretching wide around the thick intrusion.

“Fuck, Cas,” Dean said. It burned a little at first but only at first as his body stretched to accommodate Cas's cock. Then it was just the familiar fullness and his own hard cock hung heavy between his legs. He was on all fours, his fingers digging into the sheets below him. He moaned. “More. Move. All those M words.”

Cas plunged into Dean, burying himself to the hilt before pulling nearly all the way out and slamming in again. He chose an inhuman rhythm, angling himself perfectly to hit Dean just right, moving so fast and so hard, it was an almost constant heavy pressure. The pace was brutal and only Cas could have pulled it off, knocking the wind out of Dean with a huff on every other hard thrust. Dean gasped and moaned, reaching down to stroke his own cock roughly. Cas must have done something because the pressure was building inside Dean again and fuck his usual refractory period, he was almost ready to come again. His strokes were clumsy compared to the perfect pounding Cas was giving him. Blinking sweat out of his eyes, Dean called his lover's name in his ecstasy. “Cas, oh God yes!” The lights flickered again, the air crackling and the shadows of Cas’s wings enveloping him as they beat hard behind them.

And then the cold tile of the kitchen was under his knees.

“WHAT THE FUCK?” yelled Sam. The carton of milk in his hand dropped to the floor and sprayed everywhere, spattering Dean and Cas in wide, white streaks of fluid.

“Cas!” Dean cried as he orgasmed, spilling over his hand and onto the floor. He was so blissed out that the milk barely registered, he was just slightly aware of the cold tile beneath him and cold splashes on his back. He gasped and looked up at his brother's horror-stricken face and grinned, cheeks warm. “Hey Sammy. Back so soon?”

Sam gave Dean a bitch face as snatched his plate off table. “Are you serious? Right in front of my salad?” He marched off.

Cas pulled himself together enough to pop them back on the bed, still covered in milk. Dean rolled over to lie on his back, legs parted around Cas. He sat up and claimed a hungry kiss, before fisting his fingers in Cas’s hair and yanking his head back. Again, the angel allowed himself to be moved. “Again,” he growled. “But I wanna see your face this time.”

A mix of needful whine and desperate growl escaped Cas’s throat. Dean had never held him on edge this long and the air was charged like lightning before a strike - all coiled energy about to burst. Cas drove into him mercilessly as he hooked his hands behind Dean's knees and pushed them to Dean's ears, bending him in half.

“Oh God,” Dean groaned. He loved being manhandled like this and stared up into Cas’s blue eyes, which blazed back at him with need. He felt a little guilty for edging him along so relentlessly, but at the same time, it was really fucking hot the way Cas let Dean have his way with him. “Keep going,” he whined.

Dean watched as Cas’s wings flailed about them, the lights flickering, and the angel’s shoulders held tense like he was trying not to fly. His eyes stared through Dean, penetrating him as surely as his cock was. Dean saw it the instant before Cas lost control, his wings beating furiously.

The garage. The boiler room. The showers. A guest room. The library.

“Really?” Sam huffed from the table, a book spread open before him.

“Sorry,” Cas managed to pant out before he pulled himself together and put them back on the bed, his hips working frantically.

Dean writhed beneath Cas, pleasure coursing through him almost painfully. He was close, so close, and the pressure built and built and then Cas thrust into his prostate just right and he came. It was less explosive than before, a weak little spurt from his cock, but no less satisfying and his body shook with a combination of relief and exhaustion. Above him Cas was a vision of trembling desperation and looked on the verge of wrath. He collapsed against Dean, his limbs limp, but his cock rock-hard

“Please Dean, you have to fuck me,” he whined.

Dean rubbed circles on Cas's back, the hair on his arms standing on end as they passed through his wings. He kissed the top of Cas's head, inhaling the musky scent of his sweat and… oh yeah, milk. “I think I overestimated me and underestimated you. I'm spent. But let me up. I said I'd take care of you and I meant it.” When Cas rolled off of him, Dean pushed him onto his stomach. Kneeling between Cas's legs, Dean spread his ass cheeks with both hands and lapped at his hole.

Cas moaned into the sheets. Dean knew exactly how to use his tongue, but it apparently wasn't what Cas really wanted. He reached back and pressed two fingers to Dean's forehead. “Now you can _really_ take care of me.”

Dean felt suddenly refreshed and at the same time mischievous as ever. He hummed against Cas and pulled away. “At my command, remember?” Then he dove back in, worshipping Cas with his tongue, his cock growing hard again.

Cas's wings spread wide on either side of him, the air prickling at Dean’s arms. “Please,” Cas begged desperately. “Please! Dean!” When Dean kept working his tongue, he growled low in his throat, and the lights flickered wildly with an audible surge of electricity. “You better fuck me now or I'm going to-”

“What?” Dean said, not really expecting Cas to be coherent enough to finish his thought. A few more licks and then Dean flipped Cas onto his back. He fumbled around on the bed until he came up with the forgotten bottle of lube, popped the cap, and slicked up his cock. Tossing the bottle aside, he bent Cas's legs up, lined up with his entrance, and pressed slowly, slowly inside.

For a moment, Cas was frozen, his eyes squeezed shut and wings fluttering as Dean spread him open and filled him up. “Fuck me,” he begged. “I need- please! Fuck me!”

Dean basked in the knowledge that he’d reduced Cas to this begging puddle of desperation. He drew almost all the way out of his lover and then thrust back in, slowly at first, then a little faster, a little harder, using all the control he possessed to push Cas farther and farther over the edge. Planting his hands on either side of Cas’s shoulders, he plunged them into his wings, the hair on his arms standing on end as the electricity crackled around them. He picked up the pace with his growing pleasure and Cas was still below him, save for his wings which thrashed about wildly. Cas’s shoulders rolled like he was trying to pull his wings in, the barest trace of panic mingling with the ecstasy in his eyes.

And then they were on a floor and something soared over Dean’s shoulder and smacked Cas hard in the face. Dean could hear the glare in Sam’s voice from his bed. “This is _my_ room!”

Dean turned to glare up at Sam, who reached for another book. “Don't throw books, you prude!” He probably should have stopped fucking Cas, even thought about it for a bare moment, but ultimately figured the angel would zap them back to their room. Although looking down into his blissed out, lust blown eyes, Dean wasn't so sure.

Cas grabbed Dean and moved them back on the bed. _At least they had stayed in the bunker,_ Dean thought.

“Dean, I can't-” Cas panted. “I don't know- if I- can stop-” There was no mistaking the effect this was having on Cas’s grace, the air around them crackled with electricity, standing all their hair on end. Cas clutched Dean tightly, wrapping his arms and legs around him, and gasped, “Fuck me! FUCK ME!”

Dean obliged, thrusting harder and faster, at as grueling a pace as he could manage. He buried his face into Cas's skin, licking up a bead of salty sweat from his chest. The pleasure and the pressure built again, his blood singing in his ears. Cas had him in a death grip. “Almost there,” Dean said as he moved up as much as Cas allowed, trying to hit Cas's favorite angle. “Come with me.”

At the command, Cas’s eyes literally lit up with his grace as he released himself and chased Dean over the edge. His wings beat in slow, deep strokes in time with his cock; pumping thick ropes of come out onto his abdomen, his chest, his face. And Dean was coming in him and filling him, milking Cas again and again until he had nothing left to give. They came in perfect unison, Dean watching with delight as Cas's come hit his own face. “Fuck, Cas,” Dean groaned and his knee slipped off the bench of the Impala's backseat. Wait what? Not that Dean hadn't fantasized about fucking Cas in the back of his car, but in the fantasy his brother wasn’t driving, swerving and startled and pissed the fuck off.

“I will use an angel banishing sigil on you assholes,” Sam warned as he slammed the breaks and the Impala came to a screeching halt, kicking up rocks and dust.

“Son of a bitch,” Dean said as he fell between the seats. He got to his knees and smacked the back of Sam's head. “What the hell are you trying to do to my car?”

Sam whirled around in the seat, warning in his eyes. “I'm just trying to get away from you two. Why don't you leave me the hell alone?”

Sam’s anger was palpable, even to Dean. “I'm sorry, Sam,” Cas said. "It wasn't intentional.”

“Don't apologize to him. You didn't do anything wrong, okay?” Dean looked back at Cas, all serious and contrite with jizz all over his face and laughed. “Ah fuck it.” He leaned across the narrow distance and lapped up the mess from Cas's cheeks.

“Ugh, really?” Sam grumbled, turning back around so he didn't have to see them.

Cas straightened himself as best he could with Dean cleaning off his face. “I wasn't trying to bring us to you. My grace is naturally attracted to places where I've had happy memories and I've had many of them throughout the bunker.”

“Oh yeah?” Sam asked, annoyance thick in his voice. “What ‘happy memories’ did you make in _my_ room?”

Cas cocked his head to the side. “I've always enjoyed watching Netflix in there - by myself or with you. We'll see you later.” He grabbed Dean and returned them both to the bedroom, where he cleaned them thoroughly of semen, sweat, and milk.

Dean’s stomach growled loudly. “Man, I'm starving. Let's go make some burgers.” He climbed to his feet and went to his dresser. Rifling through a drawer he came up with two pairs of pajama pants and a couple t-shirts. He tossed one set of clothes to Cas and slipped into the other, fumbling a little because his legs felt like jelly. “But we're walking,” he said, angling a finger at Cas. “All that teleporting is going to leave me constipated and I don't want to make it worse than it already is.”

“I've read that anal sex is quite good for stimulating bowel movements,” said Cas as he pulled on his clothes. “Would you like me to penetrate you more often?”

“One, don't say like that,” Dean said. “Two… hell yes.”

When Cas was dressed and Dean had taken a moment to fully appreciate the view, he led them back to the kitchen. He stopped in the doorway and stared at the mess. Milk and worse coated the floor, the counters, even a little dripped from the ceiling. “Maybe we should get a mop and clean this up before Sam gets home.”

Cas nodded as he surveyed the mess. “Yes. I'll clean. You cook.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was our first collaboration. It started as an offhand comment about writing crack with a partner that TFWBT took seriously. I wrote Dean's parts, he wrote Cas and Sam, and then we edited it together. We hope you had as much fun reading it as we had writing it!


End file.
